


Out Of Nothing

by Ruis



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Video Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Disaster struck seemingly out of nothing, although she supposed she had been distracted by the nice soundtrack.





	Out Of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



Disaster struck seemingly out of nothing, although she supposed she had been distracted by the nice soundtrack. Mutely, she stared at the screen, where her character lay lifelessly on the ground and a deceptively small pixel snake slithered away. Somehow, she never made it beyond this meadow, no matter how often she tried. What was it about this game? Just before closing the window, she saw she had a message from another player: an offer to guide her through that level. She smiled and turned up the speakers. “Thank you, Orpheus”, she wrote back and picked up her controller again.


End file.
